The Cameron effect part IV
by HARLEYQUINNS
Summary: Cuddy,this part was really hard to wrie, but its about how she see Cameron, there are spoilers for those who havent seen all of season 2


The Cameron effect - part IV

Lisa Cuddy sat, she sat and watched them, they were going for it…. Again, in her office and it was almost funny. Jesus why didn't they just get over themselves and sleep with each other, get it over with already.

She rolled her eyes.

Cameron had her hands on her hips, lightening in her eyes and her face like thunder, House was just the same, minus the hands on hips, well one hip.

Should she interrupt? Should she read some more papers on her desk, they clearly weren't interested in her thoughts.

Maybe no-one would notice in a minute, if she made an escape………hhhmmm?

Annoyed she interjected and made her thoughts known, they both pouted and left.

Children!…..Lisa sighed.

She wasn't surprised when House had chosen Cameron as the successful applicant, she was surprised that Cameron had accepted. Given Wilson's tale of the horrendous interviews of others. Maybe she was the one woman to handle House?

She liked Cameron, she felt that she was a little soft and needed toughening up maybe, House would sort that out. Lisa had known him for so long, he was a genius, twisted but weren't they all.

Although, Cameron settled in well, she had had quite a calming affect on House, what was especially handy was the fact that Cameron had felt at ease with going to Cuddy, with House related problems, worries, confessions, opinions, concerns.

It was a long list.

Ultimately Lisa respected House, he made her life hell, especially with Vogler. Ug, Chase had gone behind Houses back, now this would be interesting to see. Chase hadn't been like Cameron though, Cameron knew that Cuddy would find it hard to get rid of the man.

Whereas Chases actions, Vogler would have no question as to dismissing him. Hell he revelled in the notion.

But Cameron had left, she had gone. House had sloped into Cuddy's office mumbled something about Cameron leaving of her own accord and sloped off again. Right on top of an epidemic, convenient , yeah right.

But he had gone round to Cameron's apartment, HE had endeavoured to get her back, he had gone out on a date! Lisa sniggered at the thought.

Neither had said much about it, Lisa had teased House, nothing doing, no, Lisa liked to know if there was any dirt to be dished.

Cameron had come back and she had changed, slightly, Lisa saw some assertiveness, she still confided in Lisa, sought her advice, hell she even asked Lisa about her relationship with House, subtle Lisa had told her.

But then again Lisa also saw some attraction between Cameron and the TB doctor.

House didn't like that, right in the TV interview, the guy had arrested and House had waltzed in making the whole thing a mockery, especially her and Cameron, then saved the guys life.

Annoying as hell.

Cuddy was surprised at Cameron's sleeping with Chase, especially with the prospect of her possibly being infected with HIV. The lawyers were notified, she had been informed as to what she may expect, but she didn't think Cameron was the slutty type?

Stacey returned, Lisa was happy to see her, bemused by Houses reaction though. It seemed at one point as if they were all back in college and her dorm roommate didn't know what to do about her boyfriend. Stacey was a fully qualified skilled lawyer for crying out loud, perhaps she went to far when she imitated her infatuation with House. Cameron had been professional Lisa had noted, she kept her feelings to herself, Lisa was convinced there was still the attraction there from Cameron though.

With Stacey gone, moved on, House had been miserable, but Wilson had walked him through and Cameron had been worried and reported daily on his behaviour.

Then Foreman's illness had them all concerned, Cuddy took it personally, while trying to take it in a professional context, sometimes it was hard, so hard for her to be the boss.

She felt Cameron had behaved admirable and seen Foreman through, especially after what Foreman had done to Cameron, she laughed when she heard that Cameron had still not forgotten about Foreman's article though.

Maybe the girl was toughening up?

Then he got shot, Cameron had sobbed down the phone when she had called Cuddy, the boys trying to sort House out..

Lisa was stunned into silence, she overcame that and the administrator in her took over. She called Wilson her voice had betrayed her despair, he was first in her thoughts, as he had been for a while now, but now was not the time.

After which she went down to the ER and sat, sat down and watched them trying to save his life.


End file.
